Naruto - Chakra Enlightenment
by Daoist maou-sama
Summary: The Sandaime has time and time again refused to answer Naruto's questions but when he asks a question that hits the root of the matter Sarutobi Hiruzen is forced to divulge things he didn't want to. Now knowing the truth, Naruto reaches for power to keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto fan-fiction – chakra enlightenment**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **AN:1A**

 **I'm an aspiring author so constructive criticism is much appreciated, especially on any leaps of logic I hate those and I don't want to be a hypocrite so I'll go back and try to smooth things out.**

 **This fanfic by the way is going to be a xianxia story, so beware.**

 **Oohhh the responsibility of writing a xianxia story I'm feeling it even now, I really hope I can finish it. Well I'll stop if everyone hates it I'm only doing this because I want to be an author of a bestseller fantasy novel.**

 **Well I now feel like someone who is only in it for the money, but seriously I like this story premise and will take great joy in good feedback.**

 **As for pairings I guess canon for the most part at least in the beginning everyone will like who they like except for Naruto, he will be the centre of change after all in this fanfic.**

The leaves twirl in an ever-descending dance toward a young boy with a mop of yellow hair, the leaves drift past his deep blue eyes and nick past the strange whiskers that adorn his cheeks.

The young boys name is Naruto Uzumaki he is four years old today and currently a thick killing intent swirls toward him from all directions, regardless Naruto continues to sit on a tree branch he found comfortable and the ANBU that unbeknownst to him were his guards also showed no movement.

This was due to the nature of the killing intent, it was thick but not intense and any true ninja would know the difference. Killing intent is generated when a desire to kill is in a person's heart and the thicker the intent the stronger the desire, intensity however correlates to the actual intent of the kill.

The killing intent that swirled toward Naruto though thick due to it stemming from all over the village hidden in the leaves lacked the intensity that could cause alarm.

Any person from outside the village would be shocked at this scene where a four year old child could generate the hate that feeds the killing intent of even the kindest seeming members of the village.

What goes above and beyond shocking is this child's utter lack of care toward the alarming fog of killing intent that threatens to consume his small frame.

Some of the more scholarly members among the konoha ninja's have, even deeply into the night and onto the next day, argued and debated vehemently whether the child is dense and doesn't notice the killing intent that even a hamster would notice or is used to it and finds it normal.

These debates have of course annoyed a few people, among them obviously are the Sandaime and few people who have strong loyalty to the Yondaime and are in the know.

Naruto gazes across the village streets and finds a constant stream of hate flowing towards him, within which undulates a pulse of fear.

A hobby, most people have one, Naruto in contrast to popular belief doesn't have a hobby for mischief and pranking instead he has a hobby of analysing and understanding.

'It's the 10th of October year 62 of ninja village era, the hate has reached the highest point of the year with the kyuubi festival, which happens to coincide with my birthday, from these points I can infer that the villagers believe me to be the kyuubi… however in contrast there is no change in the emotions of the ninja's in my immediate vicinity, nor in the hokage from this I conclude that there is an opposing belief that I'm not the kyuubi prevalent in at least the higher echelons of the ninja ranks.' Naruto's thoughts confer.

'The question for why I am hated is now solved however now there are two questions that must be answered 1. Am I or am I not the kyuubi? , 2. What so clearly associates me with the kyuubi?' concludes Naruto's thoughts as he jumps off his comfortable branch onto another and then to the ground.

"It seems I was wrong, there is a third question which is how to answer these questions?" he musses while walking down the street, only to be brought to swift end through an epiphany gleamed from the hokage monument.

"Ahhh, the hokage, I just have to ask him. Hahaha this will scare him down to the bones either way" Naruto inadvertently speaks in a loud voice, startling the villagers a good few ninja and even some of the anbu.

Naruto picks up his pace and runs to the hokage residence/konoha administration building and speeds up the stairs to the receptionist proclaiming he is here to see the hokage.

4 minutes ago-

"Hokage-sama" an anbu respectively calls from behind the door to Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage.

"Enter" the hokage orders curtly, followed by a "Report" to the anbu member with a tori mask.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki will be here soon" the tori anbu reports.

"Good, let him through," orders Hiruzen.

3 minutes later-

Before the receptionist has a chance to reject, the sandaime calls for Naruto "come in Naruto-kun".

Naruto heads to the door and quickly slips inside with the door closing behind him, following up by rushing to the hokage with a look of curiosity and loudly asking "hokage-jii I have two questions that I'm certain you have the answer to"

'This isn't about his parents is it, it hurts to refuse him of his parentage' he sends an inquisitive gaze toward an anbu hidden in a dark corner who simply shrugs in response.

"Ask away child, however even if I know the answer I might not necessarily be able to answer you, so you can't get upset if I don't answer you" Hiruzen gently warns the blonde.

"Well I think I should know this sense everyone else seems to" Naruto confidently remarks.

"Hmm" sounds a confused sandaime.

"Anyway am I or am I not the kyuubi? And if I'm not the kyuubi what so clearly associates me with it?" Naruto questions.

In response to this absolutely alarming question everyone in the room slips up, the hokage is kneeling on the floor coughing up his pipe, 10 anbu fall from the ceiling and shocked gasps resound around him from the anbu who have more stable footing.

Nevertheless it's quite alarming when you realise that there is actually 15 other people in the room no matter how funny a response they gave, the alarming aspect of course doesn't stop young Naruto from laughing at his surroundings, breaking everyone out of their befuddlement enough to realise the hokage is dying.

The anbu rush to the hokage's side to quickly perform the Heimlich manoeuvre and finish off with some medical ninjutsu though this is cut short by a bedraggled Sarutobi Hiruzen who is more intent on finding out what Naruto knows and how he knows it.

"Ho-!" the hokage so anxious for answers almost blunders; hoping that his mistake goes unnoticed he continues in a soft and kind voice, "Now why would you think that, what could possible give you the idea that you are in anyway related to the kyuubi".

Giving an immediate answer Naruto replies " well my birthday coincides with the kyuubi festival, people hate me more during the kyuubi festival and I have been referred to as a demon more than once, so from this I gather that the people believe me to be the kyuubi, though in contrast the higher level ninja are apathetic toward me insinuating they don't think I'm the kyuubi. Not to mention the vague presence of fear that I see in peoples eyes, why would they fear a 3- no sense it's my birthday today a 4 year old child".

A silence brought by shock permeates the room and surprise is instilled on Hiruzen's face and all the anbu's faces though unseen all have the same expression as their hokage, absolute surprise.

Being the most experienced in life Hiruzen breaks out of the stupor first and while taking in Naruto's gaze remarks "you are quite the intelligent child".

"Naruto you aren't the kyuubi, the bijuu is sealed inside you through advanced fuinjutsu of which we lead in among the five other villages sense the fall of Uzushiogakure, this by the way is not unique as there are many others who have tailed beasts sealed inside both in the past and even now." Explains Hiruzen.

"You are what is called a jinchuriki, Naruto, you are in no way the kyuubi" states the hokage.

"Hmm, so that's the reason for why I'm hated by the village yet not by the upper levels of the shinobi ranks. So I house the kyuubi." Muses Naruto to himself, which is affirmed again by the hokage though through a short "fumu".

"Being hated by your own home is a really big negative, so with that hokage-jii are there any positives to housing the kyuubi?" Naruto asks while sending an inquisitive gaze full with an unyielding spirit, he wants a positive out of this situation and he'll be damned if he is given the whole 'sorry but we won't tell you due to things you can't understand' routine.

Seeing Naruto's gaze dashed all hopes of keeping him in the dark and having a normal childhood, reluctantly Hiruzen starts to explain the aspects of the kyuubi jinchuriki "firstly as a jinchuriki you have access to the vast amount of chakra that makes up the bijuu, chakra by the way is what shinobi use for there jutsu, now as the kyuubi jinchuriki you have two defining features, being high speed regeneration and sensing negative emotions additionally you gain a sub affinity in fire and wind chakra"

"That's all I know, there are probably a few unimportant abilities that you'll also be able to do when you gain access to the kyuubi's chakra, there I've given you the positives, if you have any questions ask away" the hokage concludes with a rather grumpy tone.

"Just one, how do I gain access to the kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto asks with a fresh tone, brought about from imagining the shocked faces of anyone who'd come toe to toe with him only to find no damage being collected on him.

"No." Hiruzen states

"Eh" leaks from Naruto's dumbfounded face, 'He can't keep such coo-. I mean things important for my survival as both a ninja when I'm older and as a jinchuriki from now onward.

"I won't let you train in the kyuubi's chakra until your older, you'll, if I'm assuming right that you will become a ninja, have an unfair head start. Please for my sake just live a normal childhood" first part stern, second part begging, Hiruzen conveys his attention as such.

"Don't kid with me! Do you want me to have no advantage over an enemy ninja when I'm faced with one! Ah and normal childhood what is that, does it taste good! Not to mention I'm a jinchuriki, I'll naturally have an advantage over my peers, but that doesn't matter, what does matter is the collect them all game surrounding us that any organisation would be love to be apart of! Haahaa haa" rage evident in his lecture, Naruto concludes with an exhaustive pant.

"…" The hokage stands there with disbelief prevailing on his face, accompanied with a few parts surprise, all the anbu in the room and even Naruto himself could tell how taken off-guard the Sandaime was, though only Hiruzen knew that it was not the never before experienced anger of the young blonde that shook him, but the unflawed reasoning that permeates his every word.

Those words were truthful of that there was no doubt, every individual inside the small room sided if not consciously then sub-consciously with Naruto's irrefutable reasoning.

"Haaa, I feel pathetic" Hiruzen whispers to himself before gazing down intently on to Naruto, who is quick to the challenge by levelling his own unyielding gaze full of determination against the hokage, which does well to personify a diamond by announcing he won't bend accompanied with the dazzle of his youth.

"In one weeks time Jiraiya, our authoritarian on fuinjutsu will be in the village for his monthly report. He will instruct you on how to gain access to the kyuubi's chakra and control it; in exchange you will see Inoichi Yamanaka once a fortnight and will at all times be monitored and guarded by Tenzo, he has mokuton abilities to keep the bijuu suppressed" he concludes while pointing out to an anbu member among the dozen gathered around.

"Tenzo will alert you to the arrival of Jiraiya, just come as soon as you can." Hiruzen finishes with a smirk at the excitement and happiness that cover his face that still shows the strong determination exhibited in the staring contest.

"Oh, and Naruto." Hiruzen quickly exclaims.

"Yes?" Naruto responds inquisitively.

"Happy Birthday" Hiruzen responds while placing a three pronged kunai into his small little hands.

"Thanks" laughs Naruto happily.

 **AN:1B**

 **Okay honest to god question what do you think of my punctuation, I've always kind of been uncertain on how to effectively and/or correctly use it so I'm largely going by instinct and what 'feels right'.**

 **Secondly Naruto is super smart, 'well that hasn't happened before' (sarcasm BTW), I'm planning on linking it in with a chakra conversation I hope to make happen next chapter.**

 **How do people like my date, now there is some basis for this, sense no one said any year in the anime or manga (I think) I've based it on the hokage's age sense I remember something about them being the first of konoha trained shinobi rather than the integrated adults. So I took his age minus eight years as the point where Naruto is four and lastly took a six year time period where he would've spent as a child should prior to training as a shinobi sense academy starts at ages of six.**

 **Anyway, as for the plot only a few things I would like to happen are set, but major and minor antagonists aren't also no heart stopping secrets to the world are in my head yet so there is definitely no foreshadowing in this chapter maybe by the second or third chapter I could input some foreshadowing that xianxia's do a lot though there could be larger gap of time where there is no foreshadowing, honestly I believe it to be important for this book to thrive so as to not seem out there in the logic of the story.**

 **Update schedule well I wrote this after a week so I want to say weekly but I love to procrastinate so until I become an organised and determined human beings don't expect anything concrete, I do hope however to not take half a year to post and all like this one fanfic I really want more of, well since it's a different franchise let's stop talking about it.**

 **Anyway, good or bad, how and why? Please respond in a kind and graceful manner my good gentleman and ladies.**

 **(Ha ha ha, look at me I'm already lying. I was going through a little edit on font when I noticed the kinda foreshadowing at the end, haha).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **I'm a day late, but in my defence the last chapter was essentially a prologue and a normal chapter is almost al ways longer then the prologue.**

 **Now I would like to address the two reviews I have currently.**

 **Thor94; there is a reason it isn't so, this is because this Naruto doesn't have a sarcastic personality or at least yet, I'm hoping to shape as much of his personality as I can through his experiences, I feel that there might be leaps of logic appearing here regardless though.**

 **Guest; I have never understood why he hasn't had that ability from the start when Kurama's chakra is so obviously sensitive to negative emotions and his chakra has always been leaking into his system, so by all accounts, though not as strong, Naruto should have that ability as well.**

 **Oh and I didn't say this last time but " " is speaking and ' ' is thoughts.**

 **As for anything else I cant seem to bold shit and the lines I made to separate the authors note from the story isn't appearing so it will be a big space between them now.**

 **Here you go and please enjoy, or flame, I don't care.**

Sunlight spreads through out the room like golden syrup serving only to heighten the pleasures of sleep that inhabits the young Naruto, only to turn into a vicious attack when the sun peaks through the curtains onto the once peacefully sleeping boy.

" Auugh " leaks out of the slumped form of Naruto Uzumaki in a groan of dismay, the pain of waking up though is immediately squashed by the excitement that rushes forth in wake of the fact that it has been exactly 1 week sense he talked with the hokage, this means that today the Jiraiya guy will be here entailing the life as a powerful ninja with him.

Naruto rubs his eyes while leaving a trail of clothes in his bid to get to and into the cold shower, with a flourish of the hands at light bending speeds born out of a detest for the cold Naruto finishes his shower with nary a shiver.

Speeding along his routine of getting dressed, cleaning his room, washing his clothes, hanging the clothes up to dry, cooking and eating his breakfast of rice, fish and toast, Naruto leaves his apartment in a rush with no idea on where to go.

Luckily for Naruto he didn't have to go far before, in a speed that deludes the eyes, Tenzo appeared wearing his red and white cat mask that Naruto has never seen him not wear.

"Come on, hokage-sama has summoned you to his office" Tenzo informs Naruto with his concurrently flat tone of voice, following up with an about turn and striding in loose yet tight steps that convey his highly trained and experienced self, of course the anbu mask and gear does well to convey that as well to the untrained eye.

Naruto follows along with the barely containable excitement that echoes throughout his mind, is surprised to find himself already in the hokage's office obviously having lost track of time in his excitement.

30 minutes ago-

"Sensei, good to see you again" remarks Jiraiya while stepping through the window into an unperturbed Hiruzen's field of vision. Jiraiya quickly and effortlessly throws a folder onto the hokage's desk dealing with his extremely complicated and confusing spy network. Hiruzen proceeds to leaf through any pages marked with red or yellow tape, setting aside anything else into a separate pile for assistants and the T & I division.

"Jiraiya, we have a problem" Hiruzen states after a while of reading, instantly Jiraiya's face goes from happy and casual face to stern and serious, thoughts flitting through his head of enemies ' Uchiha, Orichimaru, Kumo, Iwa, Mizu, had Tsunade turned to a life of crime to pay of her village ruining debts, are we broke' each thought graver then the last, each thought the deeper the serious look in his eyes and on his face becomes. "Well really, I have a problem" the hokage concedes, instantly confusing Jiraiya out of and then back into his thoughts.

"Naruto has figured out that the village believes him to be the kyuubi, from there I had no other choice than to explain his actual situation. This is where it became a real problem for me, he wanted positives out of his situation so I told him what jinchuriki could do, he wanted to do them now and I was pressured by a four year old into allowing him to start training. So from now on when you come in to give your monthly report, you are to help train him in controlling the kyuubi's chakra, at all times he will be monitored and guarded by Tenzo the mokuton user, any questions."

"…" Speechless he couldn't remember a time he was speechless but he knew he would never forget this moment of speechlessness, Jiraiya was shocked to say the least and definitely confused, after all they were talking about a four year old. A four year old child convinced the most stubborn person he knew to go against his ideal, Jiraiya however knew that when it comes to the ideal his sensei had of Naruto, only Naruto could make him see reason, after all a man steadfast in his ideal is weakest to said ideal. Jiraiya being the controller of an extremely advanced spy network knew the lust for power that existed in all nations, hidden villages and small organizations, so he wanted the kid to get stronger even if just a moment sooner, but he didn't beseech his sensei cause he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise and would have only resorted in a gap between him and the hokage. This would make the village weaker further increasing the danger that threatens Naruto; he couldn't allow that so he didn't mention it. He knew it was slightly immature, that was okay to him but who would've thought the boy was able to resolve his own problem so quickly.

A 'kacha' sound comes from behind him and with it a tall cat masked anbu member followed by a young blonde boy, who is seemingly so excited he isn't even aware of his surroundings walk past the just opened door.

Present-

Out of his oblivious state, Naruto finds himself face to face with the hokage and a man with long spiky white hair that reaches his waist and wearing an inconvenient looking scroll hanging off his back.

"Naruto, this is Jiraiya" the hokage informs the young blonde as to the guessable identity of the man.

"Hooo, so you're Naruto, nice to meet you kid" with a sigh Jiraiya collects his thoughts and proceeds to greet Naruto with a casual smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you too Jiraiya-san" Naruto greets Jiraiya in kind with his own casual, happy smile, only to falter and mask with confusion at Jiraiya's immediate correction " sensei, I'll be teaching you to harness and control the kyuubi, so that makes me your sensei".

Understanding now, Naruto re-greets his sensei " yes, nice to meet you Jiraiya-sensei". This provokes another round of smiles between Naruto and Jiraiya. Both eager to associate, though for different reasons, for Jiraiya, he finally gets to come into his god son's life, for Naruto, his desire for control and this man who promises it.

'Cough', 'cough' resounds through the room grabbing the attention of the newly indoctrinated master and apprentice to the red and white robed man behind the only desk in the room. The obvious ploy having succeeded in grabbing their attention, Hiruzen proceeds to further along the situation by briefing the two in accordance with regulations and protocols that accompany village assets, of which there are many in the room right now even disregarding the anbu, namely Jiraiya of the sannin and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto, Jiraiya will be teaching you how to access the kyuubi's chakra and suppress it along with Tenzo if needed, as for control there isn't much we can do that directly helps you to control it, what we can do is teach you chakra control exercises, chakra theory and fuinjutsu, though only for chakra containment and chakra suppression so don't think we will be giving you explosives" Hiruzen informs Naruto with an exhaustive air, indicating the weight of this topic on Hiruzen's shoulders.

"If were going to train him in the kyuubi's chakra we're going to need an isolated place that'll be able to naturally dissuade others from going near it, additionally it should have a proper building for his academic education and for housing to lower inconveniences" Jiraiya states listing not only to Hiruzen and Naruto but also to himself, so as to more easily think of such a place, though is quick to be proven as unneeded effort.

"Yes, your right Jiraiya, this is why I've chosen training grounds 44, the forest of death, I will send a few genin … no, Anbu, this should be kept under wraps, to collect anything important from your apartment Naruto" Hiruzen informs his disciple, Jiraiya and his disciple, Naruto.

"No need hokage-jii, the only important thing was last weeks birthday present and few other small sized things, all of which I have on me" Naruto explains, while proceeding on to ask Jiraiya " so do we go to the forest of death now sensei".

This statement from Naruto, of course, did well to twist Hiruzen's insides; after all it was plainly speaking his fault. Frankly, though as great of a shinobi or even a Kage he might've been, he's always failed to live up to expectations when it comes to Naruto and he knows that. Being a highly trained shinobi none of his real feelings managed to cross onto his face, however everyone eyes in that room became three parts more gentle when gazing at Naruto.

"Yes, well be going now sensei" Jiraiya answers Naruto questions and bids farewell to the hokage while leaving the room and Naruto following in tandem who is as usual followed by Tenzo, leaving Hiruzen alone, excluding the anbu hidden throughout the room.

"Haaa" sigh Hiruzen, faintly noting he's going to lose too much luck if life keeps up like this. He points to two anbu and motions them to come up to his desk "Inu, you go get chakra theory years 1 through 4 and advanced chakra theory from the academy and take it to Jiraiya. Weasel, you go to the stores get some black clothing, a calligraphy set, a week of food and toiletries and just hand it directly to Naruto" Hiruzen instructs to the two anbu, while writing down something onto a piece of paper. "These are Naruto's measurements and a requisition notice, dismissed" Hiruzen concludes while handing two pieces of paper to weasel, who along with Inu disappear in a flash of light.

Meanwhile at training ground 44- the forest of death

Jiraiya and a slightly nervous Naruto walk through a giant forest, not in the number of trees but the size of the trees, filled with dangerous predators, till finally reaching their destination. Naruto and Jiraiya arrive at a tall red tower, which lays in the dead centre of the forest, which they enter inside of through the main door.

Jiraiya leading the way, they go through a long hallway before reaching an arena of sorts that is rectangular with two giant hands sculpted into making a hand-seal on the other end of the arena.

"Here will be fine for now" Jiraiya states his decision to Naruto in a scholarly manner. While making himself comfy on the ground, Jiraiya motions Naruto to sit down in front of him and starts to explain his course outline.

"First of all we are not going to just jump straight into trying to control the kyuubi's chakra, obviously we will start with your own first. Once you have sufficient control as to walk on water you'll then learn medical ninjutsu, however medical ninjutsu is really hard to master and takes a lot of time for someone with chakra reserves like yours, so after you get water walking down completely I will teach you a cool jutsu called the shadow clone jutsu, this jutsu will create a clone that's memories can be passed onto you after being dispelled. After you have medical ninjutsu down we will go onto emotional intelligence training, this due to the fact that kyuubi's chakra is exceptionally malevolent and can distort your feelings, after this is finally the kyuubi's chakra, we will have you come into contact with a stored amount of kyuubi's chakra that will resonate with the kyuubi creating a connection between you and it, from there you just start stealing it's chakra consciously rather then subconsciously at moments of extreme emotional stress.

This all begins though with knowing what chakra is, it is the combination of physical and spiritual energy. Physical energy is the energy inside of every single one of your cells this can be increased with body exercises and is gaugeable through strength, endurance and speed. Spiritual energy is derived from the minds consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation and experience, which can be gauged by one's IQ, EQ.

As you have Kage level chakra reserves you are smarter and physically stronger than others in your age group, this is why we can send out ninja so young, they are naturally smarter and stronger then even normal adults, due to chakra's affects on the psyche" concludes Jiraiya while standing up just before a puff of smoke explodes in the adjacent area revealing two anbu, one Inu masked the other weasel masked.

Both of them hand a scroll each to Jiraiya, saying a few words to indicate the contents and immediately leaving just as they had came, in a puff of smoke.

"What were they here for, Jiraiya-sensei?" inquires Naruto, curious at the arrival and quick departure of the two anbu.

"Hahaha, just things you couldn't live without, training necessities and the hogwash books on chakra taught at the academy" laughs Jiraiya at the insider joke apparent to him.

"Now the final part of your curriculum, for fuinjutsu, first you will perfect your calligraphy that above all has to be neat and clear, secondly you will learn the various pre-existing technique formulae, third you will learn the various affects of symbols on seals and lastly you will study chakra nature transformations, which by the way will help with all your chakra related studies as well" finishes Jiraiya with a sagely voice that comes out within the confines of fuinjutsu conservation, thus marking him as an expert in this field compared to his highly casual even goofy tone for the other subjects.

"Lets start, begin by getting into the lotus position and start sensing your chakra, you already have it and wont have to mould it from your physical and spiritual energies unless your in urgent need of recovering it. From there start concentrating it in a part of your body", guides the sagely Jiraiya.

Naruto moves his feet and legs from his normal relaxed seating position into the lotus, gently resting his hands onto the knee joints and focuses on what's inside of his body.

Starting from his heart, Naruto's focus travels down to his dantian gradually noticing the energy called chakra that is ever flowing throughout his body.

He immersed himself in the feeling of the chakra, memorized it and started to focus some of it, first his arm, then down to his forearm, next to his hand and lastly to the tip of his forefinger. He couldn't notice it normally but as it started to be concentrated into his hand he started to understand something, finally when 1% of his chakra was focused into his finger it became so weighed down he could barely keep his finger above his waist. Coming with this strange feeling, Naruto asks Jiraiya, while letting the chakra respread throughout his body, "chakra has weight?"

"Yes it does and it's one of the biggest mysteries that face all men and women who study chakra, being scientist, ninja and scholars" explains Jiraiya, taking great joy in showing the mysteries of chakra to his young disciple.

"Next up is the leaf exercise, here take this leaf, put it on you forehead and keep it their with chakra by flowing your own chakra into it, just as there is chakra in every part of your body, put chakra into it to make it part of your body and thus inseparable, basically chakra equates to the body of a ninja rather then the physiological parts that make up our anatomy" says Jiraiya while handing Naruto a leaf, providing further support from the concept of chakra that he has come to understand and believe in from certain insights he has had throughout his years.

"keep it there for twelve hours, well I have to go and do my own research young disciple, so here is a map of the building, your bedroom is at the uppermost floor and it is indicated in this here map I'll be back in the morning so make sure to go to sleep right after 10:00 pm so fourteen hours from now, whether you succeed or fail make sure to get some sleep, goodbye and goodnight" rushes Jiraiya noticing the time, leaving in a blur before Naruto can even respond.

"Goodbye" says Naruto to naught but the wind, he raises the leaf onto his forehead while putting aside everything he was just handed and proceeds to do the exercise.

3:00pm

7 hours later and a huge yawn accompanied by a young boy's exclaiming voice that says "damn" resounded throughout the arena.

Naruto had long come to understand that rather then the chakra being hard to keep still, it is actually more of a problem to keep concentrated on the leaf, his highest time currently is 4 hours.

"This is so hard, however sensei is doing his best in his research, I'm sure, so I can't give up" Naruto resolves to himself with a strong declaration filled with determination.

This strong declaration however brings a twitch to the eyebrows of his anbu guard Tenzo, the only thought passing through his head being 'well he isn't wrong'.

Meanwhile in a certain onsen, a certain rock suddenly sneezes startling all the nearby bathing women.

5 hours later and Naruto is groggily walking up the stairs of the tower to his room, followed all along by Tenzo who is probably also going to be living in the tower. Not long after, Naruto stumbles into his room and just crawls inside his sheets, not having taken notice to the luxuriant size of the bed, the beautiful décor of the room nor the amazing view from his balcony, electing to just sleep.

 **AN:**

 **And finished, please review, please review, please review, please review, please review, please review, please review, please review.**

 **I really want them.**

 **I hope I don't have to suddenly add something to his training schedule, as for the physical training it was just a given so Jiraiya didn't even mention it, there shinobi after all. I'm also planning on using the chakra as weights rather than that whole seal thing a lot of other authors use, this could be considered a spoiler but I mean like I went and stated that chakra has weight, which it does just watch Naruto and Orochimaru's fight, so it's a given that I'm going to use that aspect of chakra for something.**

 **Anyways the author's note has to be the most relaxing thing ever in my opinion, well excluding physical relaxation things like warm water.**

 **And lastly in my opinion I'm not doing Jiraiya's character well, like it's as if his character and expressions are all over the place so give me some feedback on that please.**

 **And out.**


End file.
